Many conventional flashlights or lamps are turned on and off using a pushbutton that actuates a mechanical switch mechanism that opens and closes one or more sets of electrical contacts in order to turn the flashlight on or off or to transition the light between various modes. For example, the lamp may include multiple beams to provide either a spotlight or a flood light. There are certain applications in which a mechanical switch is burdensome for the user, for example, in situations in which the user requires the use of both hands and does not have a free hand in which to operate the lamp. Such situations are commonly experienced in emergency situations by fire-fighters, first responders, and military/security personnel. In addition to emergency situations, requiring two free hands is a common need in industrial/commercial settings such as utility workers who frequently access high wires or utility poles or miners who work underground. In such situations, the ability to have free hands becomes a critical safety issue.
Accordingly, there is a need to have a source of light that may be easily operated without a mechanical switch in a hands-free fashion.